The present embodiments relate to representing data in a graph and traversing the represented data. More specifically, the embodiments relate to pre-traversing the graph to create a searchable index for the represented data.
With the advancement of technology comes the availability of data, and in some circumstances an abundance of data. In medical services, physicians need to quickly access data, assess patient information, and make patient care decisions. Clinical decision support systems are being used to rapidly analyze, summarize, and visualize data and to provide relevant recommendations.
Existing clinical knowledge bases are known in the art. These knowledge bases offer application program interfaces (APIs) to support searching the knowledge base, but are generally restricted in the types of queries that are supported.